A Special Day
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: Its the birthday of Doremi the hedgehog and she very happy to see what her brother Sonic has in store for her, thing is Sonic isn't around. But when he is , its like he doesn't know. Did he forget Doremi's birthday , that could never happen. Sonic belongs to Sega Doremi belongs to me


Minna ohayo! I'm sorry I've been so quite, school has been very busy lately and they been throwing test. Class after class, day after day. I was planning on updatng new chapters of the dream battle but I had a surgery yesterday so I couldn't post anything, but I'm gonna try to post some new chapters later on. Anyway here's something to say sorry for being so quite. Sonic belongs to Sega. Doremi belongs to me.

* * *

A Special Day

It was a very hot morning in the planet Mobius. The sun was just starting to shine through the curtains of a little pink and white room. The sun shined on a little magenta hedgehog and the hedgehog woke up with the sun in her eyes. She immediately pull the covers over her head to try to block the sunshine. She then notice something odd, she pulled down the covers and sat up in her bed. She stretched and looked at her clock, it read 9:50am on it. She then notice the calendar by the side of the bed, the calendar was on the month of June with the 22nd circled. The little hedgehog then smile as she remembered what today was." Yay it's finally here, it's finally my birthday!" The little hedgehog said " Wait a second, the clock says it almost ten I believe, Big brother was supposed to have woke me up minutes ago. I wonder whats wrong, maybe he knew it was my birthday today so he let me sleep later. Maybe I should go downstairs and asked him."

The little hedgehog try to get of her bed and went to the door and opened it. She then walked in the hallway to the bathroom. She the went under the sink and pulled out a stool and placed it in front of the sink. She got on and got her toothbrush and toothpaste, turned on the faucet, put some toothpaste on her brush and started to brush her teeth. When she was done she turned off the faucet, put back the toothbrush, toothpaste and dried her face with a near by towel.

She walked out of the bathroom and made her way downstairs. She sat down on the first step and slide down to the next one after that and the next until she made it to the last step. She got up and saw no sighs of her brother, she then walked to the kitchen to see if he was there. She walked into the kitchen to find no one there, only a note on the table. She then climb onto a chair and grab the note on the table and reads it. " Dear Doremi, Sorry I'm not home but I had to do some stuff this morning, but when I get home I'll make it up to. From your big brother, Sonic". Doremi was confused " Big brother, has stuff to do, there's something off with that. Big brother never does stuff in the morning. But why today?" Doremi tried to think of a conclusion to why Sonic would have to probably do if it meant not being here for her birthday. "Hmm, oh well, I guessed I'll just have to entertain myself until big brother comes home. Oh I have an ideal, oh Mr. Rabbit, called Mr. Cat and Miss Bear and tell them were having a tea party with the mad hatter!"

Doremi then ran to the stairs and started to climb them. Later on Doremi was sitting with A bunch of stuff animals around a small table in the middle of her room. " * sigh* man where could big brother be, it past noon already. Mr. Rabbit what do you think is keeping big brother so long?" Doremi then crawls over the the stuff rabbit and move it by its paws "I don't know Doremi but don't worry about Sonic, I'm sure he'll be fine" Doremi then moved to the stuffed cat and started to move its paws " Mr. Rabbit is right Doremi, i'm sure your brother is alright ". Doremi ran back to her seat " Your right, big brother will be alright"

Doremi then heard a noise of in the distance, she then ran up to the window in her room. She looked outside only to see nothing." Looks like your brother is home" Doremi moved her mouth for the stuff bear. She then turned around and look at the bear " Your right Miss Bear, thing is I don't see him" Doremi then walk to the the bear and move its paws " Maybe his downstairs" " Yeah he might be inside already". Doremi picked up the stuff bear and hugged it " Thank you Mr. Bear, I'll got check downstairs" Doremi was so in thought that she didn't notice the door to her room open. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder, Doremi flinch and turned around to find Sonic standing right behind her.

"Big brother!" Doremi put the the bear and hugs Sonic, " Hey Doremi, sorry I took long" " What happened big brother, you never leave in the morning. Did something come up" " I had to do some stuff Doremi, I see you were having fun without me" " I can never have enough fun without you big brother" Doremi then started to twiddle her thumbs " So do you have anything to say to me " Sonic then got up " Do I?" Doremi didn't say anything, maybe he is faking it " I'm just messing with you" Sonic gave a confused look to Doremi " Alright then do you want me to make you some lunch, I'm sure your hungry right?" Doremi the smile with excitement " Yes please, I'm so hungry I could eat a book" Sonic then starts to laugh while picking up his little sister "Well then, guess its time use my speed for something else instead of running" Doremi start to laugh at joke and Sonic started to carry her downstairs.

Later on Doremi was eating the lunch that Sonic made for her in the kitchen. Sonic had just left the room going into the living room. Doremi start to think why Sonic hasn't wish her a happy birthday yet, what if he did forget her birthday. 'There's no way that big brother forgot my birthday. Would he?' Doremi then starts to believe that Sonic did forget her birthday and start to feel sad. She then head Sonic come back into the kitchen and she shakes the feeling off right away. " Hey Doremi, why don't you go outside to play for a while. It would be some good exercise" Doremi then gave a confused look to Sonic "Why do you say that?" "I just think you need the fresh air you know" Doremi then climbed of the chair and look at her brother "Oh okay then".

She then walk to the back door and opens it to go outside. Doremi was sitting on a swing that was tied to the tree in the backyard. She didn't swing on it though, she just sat there on the seat. Doremi was so deep in thought about Sonic forgetting her birthday. 'Oh mommy, what do I do. Big brother has forgot my birthday, now one is gonna tell me happy birthday. The only one who cares is Mr. Rabbit, Mr. Cat and Miss what do I do mommy' Doremi thoughts went silent for a while,she then start to chuckle at herself " What am I saying, mommy can't hear me...I wished though". Doremi was looking at the sky, she wish she could have the chance to meet her mother. Then a nice cool breeze blew through Doremi quills, she closed her eyes as the wind blew. When the wind stopped Doremi opened her eyes and looks around. She the notice that the lights inside were off " That's weird, why are the lights off? Is big brother doing something stupid again"

Doremi then got of the swing and walks to the door. She opens the door to see that all the lights were off and everything was pitch black. Doremi start to gets scared but she goes in anyway. "Hello Big brother, where are you?" Doremi heard nothing but silence. She walks into the living room and makes it to the middle of the room " big brother, hello" She then started to get scared before the light switch on and blinded her. Doremi then adjust her eyes to the light and saw the living room was completely decorated, she turns around to see Sonic by the light switch " Surprise, Happy Birthday Doremi!" Doremi was shocked, she had no idea that her brother throw her a party. Sonic notice the look on her face and what confused " What's wrong Doremi, aren't you happy" Doremi then started to tear up she couldn't keep it he tear so she starts to cry " Y-you remembered" " Of course I remembered" " I-I- thought you f-forgot " Sonic was surprised to hear that, he then picks up Doremi and rubs her back to try and calm her down "What, why would you think that I would forget your birthday?" " You didn't say anything" " Oh Doremi, I'm sorry to make you think that I forgot your birthday"

Doremi then looked at Sonic with a confused face " But what were you doing this morning, when you said you had "stuff" to do" " I was getting some decorations for the surprise" Doremi was surprised, he went out of his way this morning to get things for the party " Oh I'm sorry big brother" " No its not your fault, I was the one who made you think that,I'm the one at fault. But you know why I would never forget this day" Doremi look at Sonic " Why?" " Because its the best day of my life, the day you came into this world. How could I forget the day my closes friend was born." Sonic said with a wink " You really mean it ?" " Of course I mean it, I'm as serious as I ever be when I say that" Doremi was astonished, Sonic really meant what he say. She was more happy then she'll ever be. " Big brother, thank you" Sonic then beings her into a hug " No thank you Doremi, without you I wouldn't be the hedgehog I am today. I don't know what I would do without you" " Same her big brother". The two then separated from the hug and sonic put Doremi on her feet " Tell you what, I'll make it up to you. Let's celebrate your birthday and have tons of fun okay" Doremi nodded in agreement " Okay!"

"Great first we can start by playing a game" " What game are we gonna play?" Sonic then smirked to himself " Its called you try to run away from the huge monster" he said trying to impersonate a monster " I'm not afraid of monsters" Doremi stated " You should cause I'm no ordinary monster " Sonic said in a deep voice " And why should I?" Doremi asked bravely " Cause I am a tickle monster and I have some information that your ticklish" Doremi then started to panic " Okay that I'm scared of, but you gonna have to catch me first" Doremi said as she started to run away from Sonic. " Hey get back here !" Sonic said as he started to chase after her. " Try and keep up" Doremi said running around in the kitchen with Sonic on her tracks.

After a minutes of chasing Doremi, Sonic didn't have any luck on catching her, she was to fast. Then Sonic got an idea to catch Doremi. He then slowed down his speed and try to play hookie. "Oh man, my knee, it hurts. I don't think I can get up" Sonic act like he hurt his leg only to being in the bait.' Come on Doremi, come and get it' lucky enough she did come back with a look of concern on her face." Oh my gosh big brother are you okay?" "Doremi please help me up". Doremi then started to walk forwards Sonic to try and help him, what she didn't know was that she was about to fall for a trap. She made it in front of Sonic before kneeling down to help him" Don't worry big brother I will help you" Sonic then smirked to himself and got up then pin Doremi to the floor softly " Ha! Got ya!" " Hey you trick me " "The more the merrier Doremi, now you know what comes next " Doremi then tries to wiggle herself from under Sonic but its unable to. Sonic then starts the chuckle at Doremi's attempt to escape, he then raise his hands up before he says anything else " It's tickling time!" Sonic the stats to tickle Doremi and she starts to burst out of laughter. " Hahahaha...Big brother stop please" " Nope remember, I'm the tickle monster so I have to tickle you" Doremi was laughing uncontrollably, she never did like being tickle but Sonic knew she could get some laughs out when she is. " Please...stop big brother!" " Not until you called truths" Sonic said smirking, he then started tickling her by her sides and she squealed in laughter " Okay okay truth truth truth!"

Sonic stops tickling Doremi and gets off of her. Doremi then tried to get up still still giggling, but get picked up by Sonic " Well my work here is done" " No fair you tricked me" Doremi said " Yeah but you fell for it" "...Touche" Doremi said.' I say it's time for cake don't you think" " Cake would be nice" Doremi says as she rests her head on Sonic shoulder. Sonic laughs and walks to the kitchen to get the cake ready.

Sonic and Doremi were sitting at the kitchen table with Doremi's birthday cake in front of her with candles lit on top. "Alright Doremi make a wish" Doremi then closed her eyes and made a wish in her head. She then blew out the candles " So what did you wish for ?" "I wished that...I can always be with you forever and ever" Sonic smiled and what Doremi has wished for " You know, they said that if u say your wish out loud it won't come true" Doremi then got confused " What?! Then why would you ask me then"Doremi then cross her arms " I'm just kidding Doremi, I know we're gonna stay together forever consider It a promise" Sonic said proudly " Right a promise" Doremi then smile and hugged Sonic " I love you big brother" " I love you too Doremi".

**10 years later**

it was a nice cool summer night, the breeze was blowing through the quills of a magenta hedgehog standing outside her balcony. "I though I might find you here" the hedgehog turned around to find a blue hedgehog standing by the door. "Hey Sonic" the magenta hedgehog said " Hey Doremi what are you doing out here, I thought you would be partying with your folks" Sonic said " I rather stayed out here that's all" Doremi replied as she turn back to the sky. Sonic then starts walking to Doremi and stands right next to her. "Hey Sonic" " Yes" "Could you tell me what mom was like?" Sonic look at Doremi in shock, he then looked back and stared up into the sky.

" Well I guess your old enough to know, she was kidda like you actually" Doremi looked at Sonic confused " She was ?" "Yep she was, you remind me so much of her " Doremi then looked down " I see". Sonic then looked back at Doremi " You know I've never gave you your present yet" Doremi then looked up at Sonic " What present?" Sonic then pulled out a purple box " This one, Happy Birthday Doremi" he then handed Doremi the box. Doremi then opened the box to find a necklace inside of it." It used to belong to her, I was saving it for a while and now I think your ready to wear it" Sonic said rubbing the back of his head " Sonic, I love it thank you" Doremi said before giving Sonic a hug." I missed her so much" " I misses her too Doremi, but we'll see her again honest" Sonic said to try and cheer Doremi up " Yeah I guess your right Sonic" " Come on let's go back in, it getting way to cold out here" Sonic the reaches his arm out for Doremi to grab it. The two then walk back inside " I love you, big brother" " And I love you too, Doremi"

* * *

Well there you go, I think this is the longest story I written so far. Anyway I'll try to post some new chapters later this week if I can by pass my homework hehehe. Anyway I hope you enjoy bye bye (3


End file.
